Holography is a technique for recording and later reconstructing the amplitude and phase distribution of a coherent wave disturbance. Generally, the technique utilized for producing a holographic element is accomplished by imprinting a pattern of interference between two optical beams or waves. Holography was developed for displaying three-dimensional images. The beams, one reflected from an object, called the object beam and a second beam that bypasses the object is called the reference beam, are used to record the information in light sensitive recording medium, such as a holographic film or plate.